


closer to god

by dickaeopolis (dicaeopolis)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Physical Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Sybian, Vibrators, camboy, in a kinda twisted way, it's pretty much all just edging, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dickaeopolis
Summary: The setup works like this: Prompto sits on a sybian and gives the control of it to the viewers of his stream for an hour. He kind of expects them to make him come eight times or something.That, uh, doesn't happen.





	closer to god

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a challenge for myself to write smut w/o mentioning genitals once, just feelings and reactions. as you can see it has gotten completely out of control. title's from Closer by NIN, bc, i'm predictable i guess
> 
> de-anoned because ive decided I have no shame. catch me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/dickaeopolis)

“Right, okay!” Prompto fiddles with the microphone, his hair, the camera angle, his own fingers. “Um, welcome back! Hi! I’m, uh, for those of you who don’t know - well, I guess most of you know me, but - I’m Blondie, um, this is my stream-”

He gives up and glances down at the chat window on his screen for a moment. He’s been doing this for months, but it still always feels a little awkward at the beginning, even when it’s routine, when he doesn’t have to think twice to take down all the personal touches in his bedroom, when he recognizes each username popping up in the private room. He’s capped the number of viewers tonight, since this is an experiment, and they’re all familiar.

They’ve already paid a good number of tokens, the site’s currency of choice, to get access to his streams. Some of them have subscriptions to him. It puts him a little more at ease.

 **sendnoods** : hey blondie :)  
**sendnoods:** how was your week?  
**luciancarpfan12:** missed you  
**bespectacled:** Would you look at that, he’s blushing already.  
**be-the-hero:** lol he always does  
**be-the-hero:** nervous?

“A little!” Prompto laughs, a little high-pitched. “I mean - I-” Right, okay, that’s enough of that. “Anyway! So I think I've figured out how to make this work - I got, um, ice cuffs?” He holds them up, a pair of water-filled cylinders he’d left his freezer that afternoon. When the ice is melted, the cuffs come apart easily - but right now, they're locked in place. “I've already got em on my ankles, and so, uh - I’m gonna be at your mercy tonight.”

It takes a bit of finagling, but he's practiced, and soon enough, his arms are bound behind him. He hasn’t frozen the cuffs solid, just enough to last out the hour of his stream. It hadn’t sounded like such a long time, hasn’t been a long time to tease himself before, but now, with his legs already spread around the device, the wireless connection to its settings checked and double-checked-

Prompto tests his bonds, finds them snug, and then turns back to the screen. The chat has continued while he's been busy.

 **be-the-hero:** he's cute  
**bespectacled:** Indeed.  
**sendnoods:** alright don't get feelingsy on us  
**sendnoods:** let's get going  
**bespectacled:** Patience, you cretin.  
**luciancarpfan14:** he’s already going  
**luciancarpfan14:** did you see his face when he said he's at our mercy?  
**luciancarpfan14:** he gets turned on just logging in  
**bespectacled:** As if we’ll take the slightest mercy on him when he’s this helpless.  
**be-the-hero:** oh shit you're right  
**sendnoods:** mmm i love how he looks when he’s getting tied up  
**bespectacled:** He _is_ already enjoying himself, isn’t he?

“I - hey, that's-” Prompto's protests trail off, and he ducks his head. “I mean, you’re not-”

This isn’t without risks, he knows. And yet, here he is, every Friday night. Sure, the money’s good, and he’s gained a reasonable following amongst those who share his specific kinks. Especially considering that he’s kinda just another blonde twink getting off for a webcam in his bedroom. He’s not even going to take his clothes off tonight.

If he’s being really honest with himself, he’s not shifting in his seat already out of nervousness.

“You’re just teasing me now,” he accuses the screen, shaky smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Okay, so there’s ten power settings on this thing,” he glances down, below the view of the camera, “and a bunch of different patterns. It’s five tokens to change it to or from zero, five, or ten, and one token for changes between that. And, um, five for a different pattern? I think? Sooo…” Prompto twists around in his seat a little - as much as he can. Fuck, he really is helpless. Fuck, he really is ready for this. He’s been thinking about it all week. “Like I said, I’m at your mercy.” He swipes his tongue over his lips.

 **sendnoods:** yeah don’t pretend you aren’t already squirming for it  
_+5 tokens! sendnoods has raised the vibration to level 1._  
_+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has raised the vibration to level 2.  
+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has raised the vibration to level 3._

“Mmm,” Prompto sighs out, as, from between his legs, a humming begins, and then kicks up two notches with the additions. He wriggles a little - he’s always been squirmy when he’s turned on, all shifting in his seat and twitching his hips for more. “Ahh, thank you, that’s good…”

 **luciancarpfan12:** i love how he sounds like this  
**be-the-hero:** gotta agree  
_+1 token! be-the-hero has raised the vibration to level 4._  
**be-the-hero:** help me out  
**be-the-hero:** I’ll bump the power to 5 if someone else shifts the thing to a different pattern  
**bespectacled:** I will.  
**sendnoods:** lol that was quick  
**luciancarpfan12:** specs likes to pretend blondie doesn’t get to him but we all know

 _Fighting over his pleasure._ A shiver makes its way down Prompto’s spine, curls his toes, works his hips down to seek out more contact.

 **luciancarpfan12:** oh he likes hearing that huh

“M’ _right here!”_ Prompto objects, wrestling down his traitorous flush.

He can’t adjust himself much, with his ankles bound, and squirming mostly serves to exacerbate his situation. On the screen, he can see his own face - pink despite his efforts, with his lips half-parted. The device hums against him relentlessly.

 **be-the-hero:** let’s do it  
_+5 tokens! be-the-hero has raised the vibration to level 5.  
_ _+5 tokens! bespectacled has set the vibration pattern to Slow Waves._

“Ohhhh man,” Prompto groans. “Oh, shit, shit, _shit-”_ He cries out in frustration as the vibrations peak and begin to fall again. “Oh, shit, please-” The cuffs behind him rattle as he yanks at them, grinding down as best as he can to chase the receding pleasure. “Shit, that was _mean,_ c’mon-”

 **be-the-hero:** we’re fucking geniuses  
**luciancarpfan12:** shut up and watch

The vibrations lull, and then begin to climb again. Prompto lets out a hiss, hips jerking. “Fuck,” he says, with feeling, and then tips his head onto the back of his desk chair, baring his throat. “Oh, fuck…”

 **sendnoods:** god I can’t just leave this alone  
_+1 token! sendnoods has raised the vibration to level 6.  
_ _+1 token! sendnoods has raised the vibration to level 7._

The peak hits harder this time. Hard enough that Prompto’s desk chair shifts on the floor as he jerks in it, hard enough that he lets out his first real moan. They’re only a few minutes in, but he’s starting to get that familiar heat in his gut. One or two more of these cycles might push him over the edge already. He lets out a soft noise of pleasure thinking about it, even though the vibrations are in their lull - it’ll be the kind of slow, rolling orgasm that doesn’t let go, he imagines, with a short pause afterwards to regain his sensitivity and then a second one better than the first.

 **be-the-hero:** hey i think he’s getting close  
**be-the-hero:** someone help me make him come?  
**sendnoods:** hell yeah I wanna see his face when he’s still tied to it afterwards  
**bespectacled:** On the contrary, in fact.  
**bespectacled:** If you would permit me to give us some direction?  
**bespectacled:** I’ve an idea.  
**be-the-hero:** all ears  
**sendnoods:** you guys can talk i’m gonna just watch this play out  
**luciancarpfan12:** don’t let him come in the meantime  
**sendnoods:** can i make him really want to  
**bespectacled:** Of course.

When Prompto peeks down at the chat, his questioning noise is cut off by the next peak of the wave of vibrations. “Mmnhh,” he groans, hips rolling hard down against the device. Not _quite_ there yet - maybe if it didn’t take so darned long between waves it wouldn’t be such a tease - but he’s _close,_ way closer than he thought he’d be this soon.

 _+5 tokens! sendnoods has set the vibration pattern to Pulse.  
_ **sendnoods:** see if he can come with that

He can’t. This pattern is sharp and staccato, enough to make him jolt with each sudden buzz but never long or consistent enough to get him anywhere. Instead of trying, he resigns himself to the kind of squirming and stuttered moaning that just makes it all worse, as the chat window in front of him discusses his fate.

 **bespectacled:** On previous streams, he’s made himself come several times, to the point of serious overstimulation.  
**be-the-hero:** yeah we’ve all been there  
**bespectacled:** Now that we have the control, I’d be curious if we can keep him on edge instead.  
**luciancarpfan12:** hmm  
**luciancarpfan12:** like how long are you thinking?  
_+1 token! sendnoods has raised the vibration to level 8._  
**be-the-hero:** stop that, can’t you see he’s close?  
_+1 token! be-the-hero has lowered the vibration to level 7._  
_+1 token! luciancarpfan has lowered the vibration to level 6._  
_+5 tokens! luciancarpfan has lowered the vibration to level 5._  
**sendnoods:** killjoy  
**bespectacled:** We have nearly an hour left.  
**sendnoods:** oh i like the way youre talking now

“That’s real mean?” Prompto manages to speak up, breathless and stuttered. He’s trying to steady himself into a rhythm with the pulses, but they keep catching him off-guard, keep wringing out surprised squeaks and high-pitched little _ohs._

 **sendnoods:** sure is  
**luciancarpfan12:** mm  
**luciancarpfan12:** let’s try it out  
_+5 tokens! luciancarpfan12 has set the vibration pattern to Steady._  
_+5 token! be-the-hero has increased the vibration to level 6._  
**sendnoods:** yessss

And then they sit back and watch.

Prompto, of course, has no such luxury. The steady vibration pattern has him going in all the right ways, and it’s strong enough that he’s getting close, and quick. He grinds down against the thing readily, lets out a full-on moan of pleasure. Steadily, he climbs towards that lost peak from earlier, with throaty moans and squirmy hips and hair getting more and more mussed in the camera.

 **sendnoods:** getting impatient over here  
_+1 token! sendnoods has increased the vibration to level 7.  
_ _+1 token! sendnoods has increased the vibration to level 8._

The vibe kicks up, and Prompto cries out, sharp and desperate as it jerks him from _getting there_ to _really, really really fucking close_ . He’s right on the precipice, heat gathering in the pit of his stomach, vibrations whipping it on- “Oh, mm, _yes,_ please, please, _pleasepleaseplease-”_

 **luciancarpfan12:** now?  
**bespectacled:** It would seem so.  
_+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 7._  
_+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 6._  
_+5 tokens! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 5._  
_+5 tokens! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 4._  
_+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 3._  
_+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 2.  
+1 token! luciancarpfan12 has lowered the vibration to level 1._

“No, no, _no, please, please, I wanna-”_ Prompto ruts against the device, frantic to push himself over the edge before it’s too late.

_+5 tokens! bespectacled has lowered the vibration to level 0._

A groan hitches out of Prompto’s throat. His camera’s a nice one - nice enough to catch the tears beading at the corners of his eyelashes.

“Please,” he whimpers, rocking his hips uselessly, “please, please, please, I want to come, need it, ‘m so close-”

 **bespectacled:** Absolutely not.  
**sendnoods:** specs have i told you you’re a genius lately  
**luciancarpfan12:** ^

Prompto is left to plead for the aching stretch of a full minute while his impending orgasm eases off. In the chat, Hero is actually laughing at how desperate he is, and it’s hot, ridiculously hot, _way_ too hot.

And then the tokens start piling up again.

They stick to the lower levels, at first, just enough to drive Prompto out of his whole entire _mind,_ closer to a _tickle_ than a pleasure. Specs and Hero bicker over if they should give him more - one of them adds a level of power, another takes it away, as Prompto shivers and gasps and pants in surprise at the changes.

He knows better than to start whining about how he wants to come again. Funny, how quick Specs has gotten him obedient. Besides, he’s realizing, his viewers don’t _want_ him to come, at least not for a good long while. They want to keep him just like this.

 _Like this,_ of course, meaning anywhere between his twitchy squirms at the lower power levels and sobbing out his desperate, overwhelming need to come at the higher ones. His viewers bring him to the edge of orgasm, and then back him off as he cries and begs and shakes for it. And then they do it again, and again. As embarrassed as he might be to admit it, submitting like this is like a shot of serotonin straight to the brain, the kind of thing Prompto’s been craving like air. He’s edged himself before, but it’s so much _better_ when he doesn’t have to be the one controlling himself, when he doesn’t have to think about anything but letting his body be tormented at the will of others.

 **sendnoods:** hey let’s leave him at 5 for a moment  
**sendnoods:** i wanna play with the patterns

Specs might’ve been the one to start this, but they’ve all taken to it way too quickly. Noods likes to tease him, point out how he’s flushed all the way down to his collar and then just laugh when that makes him redder. Hero likes to spend big to switch him between the near-highest setting and the near-lowest one, drawing out wails of shocked, uncontrollable arousal from Prompto’s throat. And Carpfan - which, what a _fucking_ username, but Prompto doesn’t have time to think about that right now - keeps coming back to the waves pattern, telling Prompto how good he sounds when his moans rise and fall in time with the thrumming between his legs.

Through the haze of heat, at one point, Prompto glances at his desktop clock - they’ve got about ten minutes left. He doesn’t have the capacity to worry about it, though, because Hero bumps the _waves_ pattern up to 7, and the peak is coming inexorably. Prompto moans, in dread and arousal and arousal at his own dread as his body begins to coil in that achingly familiar tension. His fingers claw at the air behind his cuffs, his shoulders strain, his hips work involuntarily against the device - but he already knows what’s coming, and it’s not him. The peak comes and goes, and Prompto whimpers, mumbling vague and garbled semblances of pleas as he trembles.

Fuck, he’s nearly exhausted. The machine and stream will shut off automatically at the one-hour mark, and if Prompto has to finish himself off alone afterwards he thinks he might die. The viewers been sending a steady stream of messages - starting off teasing, but, as Prompto melted further into submission, shifting to just more and more praise, like they know makes him go floaty. Now that it’s clear that Prompto’s helpless, maybe they’ll take some mercy if he asks for more.

“Please,” he manages to rasp out into his microphone, one last time.

 **luciancarpfan12:** you look fucking amazing  
**sendnoods:** seconded  
**be-the-hero:** so beautiful  
**bespectacled:** He’s a masterpiece.  
**luciancarpfan12:** specs, you satisfied?  
**sendnoods:** yeah i wanna see him come

Prompto is pretty much past the point of words by now, but he hiccups out a noise that he hopes sounds affirmative. He wants it, he’s ready, he’s beyond ready, he’s been ready for forty-five fucking minutes at this point. He wants - he wants - oh, _fuck,_ tied up like this he can almost imagine that he’s at their mercy for real, held down by so many hands, unable to restrain his moans at what’s happening between his legs-

 **bespectacled:** Shall I do the honors, then?  
**be-the-hero:** all yours  
_+5 tokens! bespectacled has set the vibration pattern to Steady._  
_+1 token! bespectacled has raised the vibration level to 7._  
_+1 token! bespectacled has raised the vibration level to 8._  
_+1 token! bespectacled has raised the vibration level to 9.  
+5 tokens! bespectacled has raised the vibration level to 10._

Prompto cries out, loud and shameless and soaked with pleasure; he’s way too far gone to be embarrassed. His head tips back, his toes curl and squeeze - god, he’s so _close_ , rocking back and forth along the edge, hot liquid arousal pushing through him with the merciless buzz of the device.

His moan shrinks to a squeak as he breaks.

_“Ah!”_

There is one perfect moment, release washing smooth and fluid through him.

And then, all at once, it’s _far_ too much. Prompto whines, almost a cry, as his whole body jerks - but the bindings around his legs hold fast, hold him pressed down flush against the vibrations. He lets out a broken stream of hard gasps and soft whimpers, thrashing involuntarily in the confines of his bondage, as the device drives him on through the unbearable waves and down into a sea of mindless, hazy-eyed pleasure again.

“Thank you,” he sobs out, “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

The vibrations finally ease off and then cease. Prompto, remembering his audience despite the fact that his brains feel like they’re scrambled all over the floor, lifts his head to check the chat. There hadn’t been much talk - _heh, good, busy hands_ \- but messages seem to have started popping up again just after he came.

 **luciancarpfan:** holy shit  
**luciancarpfan:** im not religious but  
**bespectacled:** You’re a masterpiece.  
**bespectacled:** Beautiful.  
**sendnoods:** heh you okay there blondie?  
**sendnoods:** you seem pretty wrung out  
**be-the-hero:** yeah it’s fucking great

“I feel amazing,” Prompto mumbles, with a silly, half-melted smile. “Made me feel so good… thank you…”

He wishes he could nuzzle up against his monitor without looking like a dweeb. Prompto gets so warm and cuddly when he gets off, so pleased by the affection that’s been shown him. He doesn’t even know any of his viewers, probably wouldn’t want to if he were thinking straight, but what he wouldn’t give to cuddle up with them right now and say a real thank you for how floaty he’s feeling.

A scrap of strength returns to his limbs. The cuffs are easy enough to break apart, at this point - the ice has melted enough for Prompto to pull his bonds open with a slight crack. His wrists aren’t even particularly chafed. Quality gear, the kind of gear that you can buy when a bunch of people online pay hundreds of dollars to edge you for an hour on Friday nights.

 **luciancarpfan12:** aw  
**sendnoods:** feeling sore?

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees easily. “But in the good way.” He links his arms over his head, stretches and wiggles a little. God, he feels so good, so worn out in the best possible way, so confident and sexy and soaked with pleasure. These people are in awe of his body, in love with how he sounds when he’s turned on. They’ll be back, definitely.

In fact, he’ll make sure of it. Prompto raises a hand to his throat and toys with the top of his button-down, then idly begins to unbutton it, baring the smooth line of his collarbone. Then, almost as if on afterthought, he glances up. “Oh, I almost forgot!” He beams, reaches for his mouse. “See you next week.”

 **luciancarpfan12:** wait blondie don’t go!  
_Blondie19 is now offline._


End file.
